


Love

by Becca_Reyna



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Scribbling on post-it notes on the train, random thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becca_Reyna/pseuds/Becca_Reyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble set in some future imagining of Westeros.</p>
<p>The girl who was once Arya Stark tries to understand Love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> So this is my first story on AO3, hope you enjoy it. I wrote it on post-it-notes in an attempt to not fall asleep on a train last night, so please forgive me for any mistakes. 
> 
> I am also very much out of fic writing (haven't done any for about 7 years!) so trying to get back into the swing of it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Becca.

_Love._

The girl who was once Arya Stark did not scoff at it as Arya Stark may once have done.

Nor did she yearn for it as Sansa Stark once yearned for a gallant knight to sweep her off her feet, and make her a beautiful lady. The inspiration of bards.

But she observed it. She saw its beauty. And she saw the Ruin it had caused.

Robb Stark had lost his throne. His war. His head. All for an infatuation with a young girl who happened to catch his eye.

Jaime Lannister had thrown Brandon Stark from a window and fathered three bastards who had torn Westeros apart, all for the love of the woman who was his sister.

And Catelyn Stark; the thing she had become in the name of love was perhaps the worst of all.

But Love was also beautiful. She could acknowledge that. It had been Queen Daenerys’ love for the Dothraki Khal which birthed her dragons. And those dragons had in turn saved Westeros.

It had been love- a mother’s love- which had dragged Sansa Stark out from the depths of depression. The little boy, the babe who would have been Arya Stark’s nephew, had been all that had stopped Sansa Stark from throwing herself from the Eyrie.

Even Jaime Lannister’s love; his true love, his _proper_ love, for the Maid of Tarth was beautiful. In fact, the girl who was once Arya Stark pondered, it may even be the most beautiful love of all. That love was all about how they understood each other. They saw past the skin, past the scars, and past the years of lies that they’d cocooned themselves in. Indeed, they were as one soul. And when their eyes met- the girl who was once Arya Stark thought that there was nothing more beautiful on the Earth than the look of pure adoration that they shared.

The girl who was once Arya Stark did not yearn for love. She could not. Years of training at the House had beaten all the love from her. All she knew anymore was death.

But the part of her which was still Arya Stark, still wolf, that part wanted nothing more than to remember how to love. And to experience some of that beauty for herself.

That part remembered the warm bubble of a mother’s arms. The steadying touch of a father’s hand. A brother’s kindly instructions on how to “stick ‘em with the pointy end”. The blade remained her favourite all these years later.

And jumbled amongst all of those images, a stupid bastard boy’s smiling eyes.

And so it was, on the night the girl who was once Arya Stark collected the last name on her list and ended her debt to the House of Black and White, she decided to learn something more than death. And she went to sleep with a new collection of names.

“Mother. Father. Jon. Sansa. Gendry.”


End file.
